LLámame bombón
by aleparedes
Summary: Una tarde de compras navideñas, Serena y su amiga Mina se topan con un hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel que las invita a pedir un deseo. Aunque en un primer momento Serena se muestra reticente, por fin accede y se atreve a soñar con lo que más anhela. Lo que ella no sabe es que en ocasiones los deseos se cumplen y, además, de la manera más extraña...
1. Argumento

Llámame bombón

**Autora: Megan Maxwell**

**Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi**

_Hace tiempo que para Serena nada tiene sentido. La joven se debate entre su aprensiva madre y su sobrino, mientras intenta salir adelante con un modesto sueldo de auxiliar administrativa en una oficina. Una tarde de compras navideñas, Serena y su amiga Mina se topan con un hombre disfrazado de Papá Noel que las invita a pedir un deseo. Aunque en un primer momento Serena se muestra reticente, por fin accede y se atreve a soñar con lo que más anhela. Lo que ella no sabe es que en ocasiones los deseos se cumplen y, además, de la manera más extraña..._

_**Chicas! Mientras adapto la nueva saga de Diana Palmer otra historia! Esta es cortita pero muy linda… yo la dividí en tres porque venía como capítulo único.**_

_**Los personajes originales son Gema y Nicolay Ranchetco. La autora Megan Maxwell es quien ha escrito también "Diario de una chirli", que fue adaptada por Gabiusa C. Disfrútenla!**_


	2. Chapter 1

22 de diciembre de 2011

En la cafetería de un gran centro comercial de Madrid,Serena y Mina, dos buenas amigas, desayunaban crujientes churros con café.

—¿En serio que la sosa de administración se ha liado con Jesús, el bombón de contabilidad?

—Ya te digo. Confirmado —asintió Serena.

Mina, tras mojar un churro en el café, le dio un mordisco y susurró:

—¡Qué fuerte...! ¿Adónde vamos a llegar?

Reían y disfrutaban de los últimos cotilleos de la oficina cuando se percataron de que se les hacía tarde. Llamaron al camarero y, después de pagar sus desayunos, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Era Navidad. Una época adorada por muchos, pero que a Serena no le gustaba. La entristecía demasiado. Siempre había creído en la magia de la Navidad, hasta que el 18 de diciembre de seis años atrás un fatal accidente se había llevado por delante a su hermano y a su cuñada, y el año siguiente, una enfermedad, a su padre. Eso había acabado con la magia y, en especial, con sus creencias.

Cuando salían del centro comercial un enorme Papá Noel las paró y, tendiéndoles una alcancía, les dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Una ayuda para cumplir deseos navideños?

Serena negó con la cabeza, pero al ver a su amiga abrir el bolso, decidió imitarla. Tras echar un par de euros en la alcancía, ésta se iluminó. Aquello las hizo sonreír, y el enorme Papá Noel dijo:

—Ahora deben pedir un deseo de Navidad.

Las muchachas se miraron, y Mina, divertida, preguntó:

—Esta modalidad de pedir deseos es nueva, ¿verdad?

El Papá Noel de turno asintió, y entonces Mina añadió alegremente:

—Deseo que un chico guapo, musculoso y con dinero se vuelva loco por mí y quiera casarse conmigo el Día de los Enamorados en Venecia.

Serenaa sonrió al escucharla, y la amiga, encogiéndose de hombros, exclamó:

—¡Por pedir, hija, que no quede! Y oye..., ¿hay algo más romántico que casarse en Venecia el 14 de febrero?

El supuesto Papá Noel sonrió y, mirando a la otra joven, le preguntó:

—Y tu deseo ¿cuál es?

—Salud —dijo suspirando.

—Linda, de verdad, qué sosa eres para pedir deseos —la recriminó Mina, mirándola—. Pide algo diferente, algo realmente increíble, algo que te gustaría que ocurriera. Y si no crees en los príncipes azules y toda su parafernalia, pide un lobo macizo, que al menos te comerá mejor.

Aunque primero se quedó boquiabierta por lo que su amiga acababa de decir delante de aquel extraño, Serena se echó a reír de inmediato y repuso:

—Vale, vale... Deseo ver sonreír a mi madre y que mi sobrino olvide sus inseguridades. Y venga, ya de paso, un lobo feroz.

El hombre les guiñó el ojo, risueño, y antes de alejarse dando unos cómicos saltitos, dijo:

—¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Que la magia de la Navidad les conceda sus deseos!

Media hora después, y ya en sus puestos de trabajo, Serena, mientras miraba por la ventana, se quejó:

—¡Ay, Diosss! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente hoy se tiene que poner a nevar?

Mina sonrió al oírla, y dejando a un lado la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, se acercó hasta la ventana donde Serena, apoyada, miraba al exterior y le preguntó:

—¿Qué esperabas, linda? Estamos en Navidad.

—¡Maldita Navidad y maldita nieve! Hoy no llego a mi casa ni a las mil y monas. ¡Ya lo verás!

—Venga, venga..., reina del drama, ¡no exageres!

—Te lo digo en serio... No sé conducir cuando nieva. Con lo patosa que soy seguro que me doy un palo.

Ante aquellas palabras y el gesto simpático de su amiga, Mina tuvo que sonreír. Si alguien conocía bien a Serena, ésa era ella. Llevaban trabajando más de diez años juntas y ambas se habían contado sus vidas de pe a pa.

—Tranquilízate, mujer... Verás como pronto dejará de nevar. Además, está lloviznando y cuando pasa eso la nieve no cuaja, y...

—No cuaja, no cuaja... ¡Odio la Navidad! —se quejó Serena, sentándose ante su mesa.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Mina suspiró, y observándola mientras la otra tomaba unos papeles, supo el porqué de aquel mal humor. En esa época del año, mientras todos cantaban «¡Ay del chiquirritín!», Serena revivía el drama ocurrido tiempo atrás.

En los últimos años, Mina había intentado que su amiga retomara su vida. Pero no era fácil. De la noche a la mañana a la joven le habían caído cientos de obligaciones que se había empeñado en cumplir al ciento por ciento.

—Pásame el contrato de tu derecha, que lo archivo —le pidió Serena justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la melodía de _Corazón latino_ en su móvil. Era su madre—. ¡Hola, mamá!

—¡Hola, tita! Soy yo, Sammy.

Al reconocer la voz de su salado sobrino de siete años, sonrió y dijo:

—¡Hola, maestro Pokémon! ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Al niño le encantaba que lo llamara así.

—Tita, dice la yaya que te pregunte si cuando vengas me llevarás a la papelería de Sagrario para darle a Papá Noel mi carta. No quiero que se le olvide traerme el juego para la Play de los Pokémon y..., y el perrito.

—Tú tranquilo, cariño. Papá Noel es muy listo y seguro que no se le olvida —sonrió Serena al pensar que ya tenía ese juego guardado en su armario—. En cuanto a lo del perrito, Papá Noel sabrá si lo trae o no.

—Pero yo lo quiero, tita.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé.

Sammy llevaba años queriendo tener una mascota, pero Serena no podía darle ese capricho. Su madre se negaba a bajar a la calle sola, el niño era muy pequeño para pasear a un perro sin la compañía de un adulto, y ella, con su trabajo y los cientos de obligaciones, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un animal.

—Pero tita, ¿me llevarás a la papelería? —insistió el pequeño.

—¡Ufff, cielo!, con esta nevada creo que me voy a demorar bastante. Además, esta tarde unos señores tienen que ir a casa y...

—Porfiiiiiiii, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Oír la vocecita de su sobrino, al que adoraba, le llegó al corazón. Desde que su hermano Andrew había muerto y ella había tomado las riendas de la vida de su sobrino, siempre había intentado hacer lo mejor por y para él. Había pasado de ser una chica alocada que se divertía con sus amigas a una chica responsable que tenía que cuidar de su madre y de un niño introvertido y con algunos problemas.

—Intentaré llegar prontoooooooooooo.

—¡Yupiiiiil! Te quiero, tita. Eres la mejor del mundo mundial.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, y tras oír el sonoro beso que su sobrino le envió a través del teléfono, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Hola, vida. Cuando salgas, ¿vendrás directa a casa, verdad?

—Lo intentaré, mamá. Lo intentaré —resopló al sentirse presionada.

—Es que he visto que ha comenzado a nevar, y bueno..., ya sabes que me angustio por todo. Y luego está el niño, que quiere ir a ver a Papá Noel y...

—No te preocupes, mamá; intentaré llegar a tiempo —suspiró Serena—. Por cierto, ¿has comido algo y has pedaleado en la bicicleta?

—No, tesoro. Ya sabes que por la mañana no me entra nada en el estómago.

—Pero tienes que desayunar. La doctora te dijo claramente que para tomarte la medicación debías tener el estómago lleno. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No, pero no me entra.

—Mamá, vamos a ver —resopló, malhumorada—, hay dos cosas que tienes que hacer. La primera es ejercicio, para eso compré la bicicleta estática. Tu cuerpo lo necesita y...

—¡Aisss, vida mía!, no me atosigues. Y no comencemos con lo de siempre.

—Mamáaaaaaaaa...

—Vale, hija..., no te pongas pesada. Ahora me tomaré un yogurcito o algo así y pedalearé mientras veo en la televisión a Ana Rosa.

—Te vendría mejor que te tomaras un sándwich. Hazme caso.

—Que no..., que yo hasta el mediodía tengo el estómago cerrado —protestó la mujer, e intentó desviar el tema—. Por cierto, acabo de llamar al ambulatorio y pedir cita con mi doctora para mañana por la mañana, y el lunes con el callista.

—¿Con la doctora? ¿Qué te pasa ahora, mamá? —suspiró Serena sin querer mirar a Mina, que con seguridad la observaba con gesto de reproche.

—Se me están acabando las pastillas y quiero tenerlas antes de que me quede sin ninguna. Ya sabes que me pone muy nerviosa pensar que se me acaban.

—Pero, mamá —protestó Serena—, si te quedan pastillas para un mes.

—Un mes pasa rápido —se defendió la mujer.

Serena quiso gritar, quiso decirle que necesitaba espacio, que la dejara respirar, pero en vez de eso murmuró:

—Escucha, mamá: mañana, que es sábado, tengo cita en la peluquería y...

—¡Aisss, vida...! —la interrumpió la mujer, alterada—, no me irrites que sabes que rápidamente se me dispara la tensión.

—Mamáaaaaaaa, no empieces con tus cosasssssssss.

Pero como siempre, tras decir aquello se oyó un gemido lastimero y, con el corazón en un puño, Serena escuchó:

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto tener que llevarme al ambulatorio cuando sabes que con la única persona que salgo de casa a la calle y voy en coche es contigo —sollozó la mujer—. No tengo a nadie más. ¿A quién se lo voy a pedir? ¿Con quién iba a salir a la calle si no es con mi hija?

Con resignación, Serena escuchó las desdichas de su madre —algo que oía día sí, día también—, y tras conseguir tranquilizarla, antes de colgar, murmuró ante la sonrisa tonta de su amiga Mina:

—De acuerdo, mamá... Te llevaré a la doctora. Y al callista. Tranquila.

Sin perder un segundo, Mina, que había escuchado la conversación con gesto de «¡otra vez!», siseó:

—Vaya..., veo que tu mami sigue sin darse cuenta de que necesitas vivir tu vida. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? ¿Hasta cuándo se lo vas a permitir?

Serena no respondió. Prefirió callar. Entonces, Mina, sentándose en el borde de la mesa, le preguntó con astucia:

—Por cierto, Lita, Amy y yo iremos en Navidad y Nochevieja a las fiestas del Buddha, ¿te apuntas?

—No. Cenaré con mi madre, mi sobrino y mis tíos, y no saldré.

—¡Qué planazo! —se mofó su amiga al escucharla. Y al ver que la otra no se daba por aludida, soltó—: ¡No me jorobes, mujer! ¿Cómo no te vas a venir? Vamos todas las amigas juntas a un lugar lleno de guapos famosos más buenos que la madre que los parió, ¿y no vas a venir?

—No me apetece.

—Venga ya..., eso no te lo crees ni borracha. Dime mejor que no vienes porque te sientes en la obligación de no dejar solos a tu madre, al enano y a tus tíos. —Serena no respondió, y Mina prosiguió—: Pero bueno, ¿me vas a decir que quedarte con el Imserso en tu casa jugando a las siete y media o al cinquillo es mejor plan que salir con nosotras de fiesta?

—Sí. A mí los guapos y famosos me parecen insustanciales. Vamos, que no me pueden aportar nada bueno, excepto problemas.

Incrédula por esa contestación, Mina gritó:

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Sí, rematadamente loca, ¡loquísima! Por cierto, adoro jugar al cinquillo y a la carta corrida con los del Imserso.

Con el ceño fruncido, Mina se levantó y volvió a su sitio. Una vez allí tomó un bolígrafo y, señalando a su amiga, dijo con afectación:

—Cariño, lo asumo. Eres un caso perdido. ¡La reina del drama! Perdiste la cabeza con tantas responsabilidades y no la has vuelto a recuperar. Y me da igual lo que me digas. ¡No lo entiendo! No entiendo que quieras perderte un fiestón donde puedes conocer hombres interesantes que te halaguen y te hagan subir la moral.

Al captar el dramatismo que destilaba la voz de su amiga, finalmente Serena, mirándola y sonriendo, murmuró:

—Venga, no te pongas así. Ya sabes que a mí esas fiestas llenas de creídos no me gustan. Pero prometo salir con ustedes el día de Reyes, ¿vale?

—¿Adónde? ¿A la cabalgata para recoger caramelos con tu sobrino? Con un poco de suerte, Baltasar te sentará en sus piernas y te dará azotitos por ser una niña muyyyyy malaaaaaaaa.

Esa ocurrencia hizo que ambas soltaran una carcajada y se sintieran ya más tranquilas.

—Mina, no te pongas así —la exhortó Serena— . Quizá ésta sea mi vida y no haya de esperar nada más.

—¡No digas tonterías, por Diosssss!

—Mi vida no es fácil, Mina. Y sabes que llevo una mochila a mis espaldas que no estoy dispuesta a dejar de atender por ningún machomán, por muy guapo y rumboso que sea.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, sólo te voy a decir una cosa —dijo— . Eres joven, guapa y estilosa, pero aun así los hombres interesantes, con sustancia o sin ella, no van a ir a buscarte a tu casa. Por lo tanto, como no ocurra un milagro o ese machomán te salga en un Kinder Sorpresa no sé dónde lo vas a encontrar.

—Vale..., vale..., córtala que te conozco —se apresuró a decir Serena sonriendo al ver que la otra iba a comenzar con su diatriba habitual. Y para cambiar de tema, añadió—: Por cierto, ¿sabes que hoy me van a dar un presupuesto para arreglar las puertas de mi casa?

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡qué emocionante! —se mofó Mina mientras comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador.

A las seis y media, Serena, ya en su coche, circulaba por la Castellana. Como era de esperar había mucho tráfico y, a causa de la nieve, la gente iba atontada. Tras arrancar y frenar varias veces, optó por cambiar de música. Metió un CD de Chenoa y se puso a cantar una canción que le gustaba.

_Dibujo todo con color y siento nanananana en mi corazón._

_Ya nadie más puede pasar..._

_Dibujo cosas sin dolor y siento nananana sin ton ni son._

_Qué bueno es... sentirse bien_

_Y poder romper las rutinas que ciegan mi ser._

La nieve comenzó a caer de nuevo, y Serena maldijo justo en el momento en el que se pasaba un semáforo en ámbar. De pronto, varios coches que circulaban delante de ella chocaron, y ella frenó. Salvó el golpe. Pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor intuyó que el impresionante Porsche negro que se había saltado como ella el semáforo en ámbar no podría frenar. Asustada, se agarró con fuerza al volante, quitó el pie del freno como siempre había oído y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que aquel vehículo la embistiera por detrás. Y así fue. ¡Zasssss! Su coche se desplazó unos metros tras un brusco golpe. Histérica y con las pulsaciones a mil, ni se movió.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? —oyó segundos después.

Como pudo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba: «Lo sabía..., sabía que la maldita nieve me la iba a jugar».

Cuando el hombre vio cómo ella sacudía la cabeza se tranquilizó, y tras respirar, aliviado, dijo moviéndose con celeridad:

—Deme un segundo que ahora mismo la saco.

Se oyó un golpe seco al abrirse con fuerza la puerta, que se había quedado trabada. En seguida, Serena sintió que las fuertes manos de alguien la agarraban para sacarla del coche.

La gente que había alrededor se arremolinaba, gritaba, protestaba y maldecía mientras ella, aún asustada, se negaba a abrir los ojos. Notó que la sentaban en el suelo.

—Darien..., Darien, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un hombre acercándose al joven que había llevado a Serena en brazos.

—Sí..., perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—Bien..., no te preocupes —respondió, apurado.

Darien contempló a la joven que había sacado del coche, y mientras se quitaba el abrigo para ponérselo a ella, le dijo al otro:

—Llama a Artemis. Dile lo que nos ha pasado y que mande un coche a buscarnos —le indicó—. ¡Ah!, de paso, avisa a la grúa. El coche, tal y como ha quedado, no se puede mover. —Tras dar esas instrucciones, se dirigió a Serena— : Señorita, míreme y así sabré que está usted bien.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puede? —preguntó, sorprendido; su acento era extranjero.

—¡Ay, Dioss...! —gimoteó la chica con los ojos cerrados—. Creo que se me han metido cristales en los ojos. Con seguridad me quedaré ciegaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Madre mía..., qué disgusto le voy a dar a mi madre! ¡Con esto se morirá!

Darien no quería sonreír, no era momento para ello, pero al escuchar la retahíla de cosas que decía la joven y contemplar los gestos que hacía con la boca y la nariz no pudo evitarlo. Miró hacia el coche de donde la había sacado y, al ver los cristales en perfecto estado, se acercó más a ella y murmuró:

—Dudo que sea lo que usted dice. Los cristales de su coche están intactos.

—¿De verdad?

—Se lo prometo, bombón. Abra los ojos.

Con gesto lastimero, la joven abrió primero un ojo y después otro, pero en vez de enfocar su mirada en el hombre que, agachado frente a ella, la observaba, miró su coche y exclamó:

—¡Ay, Diosssssssss! ¡Ay, Diossssssss! Mi pobre _Arturo _parece un acordeón. ¡Y ahora me quedo sin coche en plenas Navidades! ¡Ay, Diosssssssss! Y encima hoy no llegaré a tiempo para que mi sobrino le dé su carta a Papá Noel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Darien entendió que _Arturo_ era el automóvil y le indicó:

—Por eso no se preocupe. El coche es un bien material que se puede reponer. Lo importante es que a usted no la haya pasado nada.

Sin apenas escucharle, Serena se levantó del suelo y, tras ver el Porsche negro espachurrado detrás, dijo:

—Toda la culpa la tiene el imbécil del Porsche. Él se ha saltado el semáforo que yo he pasado en ámbar y por su culpa ahora estoy así, y _Arturo,_ peor. ¡Uf...!, estoy algo mareada.

—No se mueva, por favor —le pidió el joven, sujetándola—. Los del Samur ya vienen hacia aquí y rápidamente la atenderán. En cuanto al imbécil del Porsche, quizá no le haya dado tiempo a frenar. Por cierto, me llamo Darien. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Serena, y por favor, tratémonos de tú, que parece que estoy en la oficina hablando con el estirado de mi jefe con tanto formalismo. —Y llevándose las manos a la cara, gimoteó—: ¡Ay, Diosss...!, cuando le diga a mi madre que no tenemos coche le va a dar un patatús.

Aquel comentario hizo que Darien sonriera. Sin que pudiera evitarlo escaneó a la joven. La coleta alta y rubia dejaba ver un bonito cuello, y los ojos vivarachos le encantaban. No era una mujer despampanante, y menos con aquel traje azul, pero se la veía bonita y su manera de gesticular le divertía.

Ajena a lo que el hombre pensaba, Serena miró a su alrededor y gruñó:

—Seguro que el idiota del Porsche, al que le saldrá el dinero por las orejas, mañana mismo tiene otro coche de sustitución esperándole en la puerta de su casa. La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo no tengo dinero para eso y... ¿Dónde está, que le voy a decir cuatro cositas?

Darien, que hasta el momento había permanecido a su lado, se puso ante ella y, sin darle tiempo a que siguiera buscando con la mirada, respondió:

—Aquí me tienes. Yo soy el imbécil del Porsche.

En ese instante, Serena sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Ella no era tan agresiva ni borde. Levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que había estado a su lado en todo momento sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Era alto, ojos claros y... ¿Dónde había visto antes ese rostro?

Pero lo supo rápidamente, cuando varios de los conductores implicados en el choque se acercaron hasta él, y, uno de ellos, mientras el resto tomaba fotografías bajo la nieve con los móviles, dijo:

—Me daría un autógrafo, señor Chiba.

No podía creer que tuviera ante ella a Darien Chiba, el máximo goleador de la Liga española, aquel al que llamaban el _Lobo Feroz_. Tragó en un intento de deshacer el nudo de emociones que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta. El tipazo que la miraba con esos ojos claros era el mismo que su sobrino veneraba y al que veía en la televisión día sí, día también.

El joven jugador, con una incómoda sonrisa, sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa caqui de Ralf Lauren y comenzó a estampar su firma sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Serena.

Aún boquiabierta por el efecto que le había causado que aquel tipo fuera Chiba, se alejó como pudo del bullicio al ver llegar a la policía y caminó hasta su coche. Lo observó con gesto de horror y sin que pudiera evitarlo pensó: «¡Aisss_, Arturo_..., qué te han hecho!».

El futbolista firmó autógrafos, sin demasiadas ganas, durante unos minutos. Le apetecía prestar atención a la joven pálida que, desesperada, miraba su coche y gesticulaba. Con la ayuda de varios policías, logró quitarse de encima a la gente, pero de pronto oyó una voz a su lado que le decía:

—Creo que lo más sensato es que te vayas en un taxi antes de que llegue la prensa. Yo me encargaré del coche, y por favor, ponte tu abrigo o enfermarás.

Darien sabía que su amigo llevaba razón. Lo más inteligente era abrigarse y marcharse de ese lugar. Pero aquella muchacha y su palidez le atraían como un imán. Por ello, mirándole, respondió:

—Haruka, no me marcharé sin solucionar antes el estropicio que he organizado.

El ruido de una ambulancia consiguió que más gente se arremolinara a su alrededor. Haruka Tenou, amigo y representante de Darien, al ver el alboroto que se estaba originando con la presencia del futbolista allí, habló con los policías, y éstos, echándole una mano, comenzaron a retirar a la gente hacia atrás.

Darien, al que en ese momento nada le importaba, se acercó hasta la joven, que con gesto desconcertado sacaba unos papeles de la guantera.

—Serena, quiero que sepas que siento lo ocurrido —dijo.

—¡Oh, sí!, no lo dudo —se mofó ella.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, bombón.

—Y yo también. —Y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, gruñó—: Y como me vuelvas a llamar _bombón_, te juro que te tragas los dientes.

Asombrado por aquella amenaza fue a contestar, pero al ver que ella clavaba los ojos en él, calló, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Mira, no me cuentes historias aburridas que ya tengo bastante con las mías. Rellenemos los papeles del seguro para que me pueda marchar. Estoy congelada y tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, y ahora sin coche, gracias a ti, todo se complicará.

Darien la observó, sorprendido. Ninguna mujer le hablaba así. Al contrario. Debido a su condición, todas las féminas que se cruzaban en su camino babeaban por él. Tal actitud llamó poderosamente su atención.

—De acuerdo —respondió— . No volveré a llamarte _bombón_.

—¡Perfecto!

—Y si me lo permites, hago un par de llamadas y antes de una hora tienes un coche de sustitución en la puerta de tu casa hasta que te arreglen el tuyo. No te preocupes por nada; yo te lo solucionaré.

«Yo te lo solucionaré», repitió ella mentalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin oír eso?

La seguridad que transmitía su voz y aquella manera de mirarla le resecaron a Serena hasta el alma. Nunca un chico tan guapo, y sobre todo tan deseado, le había prestado la más mínima atención. Y allí estaba ella, junto al galán por el que más se suspiraba en España, calándose bajo la nieve y con una pinta que no quería ni imaginar. Finalmente, regañándose a sí misma por pensar en lo que no debía, respondió:

—Vamos a ver, aclaremos algo. Acepto tus disculpas; seguro que no pretendías empotrarte en mi pobre _Arturo,_ ¡pero así ha ocurrido y lo tengo que aceptar! No es preciso que hagas ninguna llamada, y menos aún que mandes ningún coche a la puerta de mi casa. Sólo y exclusivamente necesito que cumplimentemos los papeles del seguro para que me arreglen el coche y no me desplumen.

Aquella contestación y la sinceridad de su tono a él le hicieron sonreír, y sin mediar palabra, le abrochó el abrigo que le había dejado. Le quedaba enorme, pero hacía mucho frío y, por su palidez, debía estar congelada. Tras ese gesto excesivamente íntimo, Serena reparó en que el futbolista estaba en mangas de camisa, e intentando desabrochar lo que él había abrochado, le indicó:

—Pero tú estás loco. Anda, deja las caballerosidades y ponte el abrigo. Vas a agarrar una pulmonía.

—No, por favor —insistió él con su acento ruso—. Estás temblando y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

De pronto, una extraña sensación les atenazó a ambos el estómago. ¿Qué ocurría allí?

Darien estaba dispuesto a alargar aquel momento con ella, así que miró alrededor en busca de cobijo para intentar escapar del bullicio y en especial de ser el centro de las miradas de todos.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos en esa cafetería y rellenamos el papeleo? Te invito a un café, o a lo que quieras.

Serena, todavía atontada, lo miró. Le habría encantado entrar allí con él y tomarse un café, o incluso veinte. Pero tras echar un vistazo a la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los señalaba, respondió con gesto indiferente:

—Pues va a ser que no.

—¡¿No?!

—No —repitió con la cara empapada por la nieve—. No quiero nada de ti, excepto lo que te he pedido, ¿entendido?

—Te invito a cenar —insistió él. Los retos le gustaban, y ella de pronto se había convertido en uno.

—No.

Boquiabierto por la segunda negativa, sonrió como sólo él sabía que tenía que hacerlo a las mujeres.

—Nadie rechaza una invitación así. Piénsalo _bom_..., Serena.

Aquel comentario a ella le hizo gracia, y tras quitarse los copos de nieve que salpicaban su cara, contestó:

—Mira, _guapo_, yo no ceno con cualquiera, pero ¿qué te has creído tú?

Aquella negativa le hizo redoblar los esfuerzos, y haciendo uso de toda su galantería, murmuró acercándose a ella:

—Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Yo...

—¡Ah, claro! —resopló, alejándose de él—. Tú eres Darien Chiba, alias _Lobo Feroz, _un endiosado insustancial que cree que todas las mujeres deben caer rendidas a sus pies por la cantidad de ceros a su favor que tiene en la cuenta corriente, ¿verdad? —Sorprendido, no respondió, y ella prosiguió—: Pues mira, chato..., lo siento, pero no soy ninguna desvalida Caperucita Roja. Soy rubia, pero no tonta, y tampoco soy una cazafortunas atontada que correrá desmelenada para cenar contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Porque tengo dignidad, me quiero a mí misma y con lo que gano con mi propio trabajo me sobra y me basta, y...

—Cuando he dicho que yo no soy cualquiera, creo que no me has entendido —cortó, molesto por cómo le hablaba—. Me refería a que yo no soy un desconocido, porque soy el _imbécil_ que se ha saltado el semáforo y ha dejado a _tu Arturo_ como un acordeón. Al menos, ya soy alguien para ti.

Serena, que esperaba cualquier contestación menos aquélla, sonrió, y apoyándose en su maltrecho y arrugado coche, respondió:

—Mira..., en eso te doy toda la razón. Tú..., tú siempre serás _ése_.

La sinceridad de ella lo desconcertó, aunque, en cierto modo, también le gustó. Y cuando creyó haber conseguido el efecto que él pretendía, la miró y dijo de nuevo con su indiscutible acento ruso:

—Déjame invitarte a cenar.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Él sonrió y, sin darse por vencido, volvió al ataque:

—Es Navidad, bombón_, _y en Navidad...

—Mira, Chiba —siseó al mismo tiempo que las piernas le fallaban—, no vuelvas a llamarme _bombón_, y haz el favor de tener respeto por mi persona. No me conoces de nada para que me llames así, ¡y no me gusta!

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan —cortó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Se estaba mareando—. Rellenemos los papeles y..., y... acabemos con esto de una vez para que pueda marcharme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupo él.

Serena lo miró con intención de asentir, pero sin previo aviso y descolocando por completo al jugador, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y gritando a los del Samur, que llegaban en aquel momento, les hizo correr hasta ellos.


	3. Chapter 2

Con los ojos cerrados, Serena notó cómo el calor regresaba a su cara. Empezó a mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estiró los brazos y las piernas; parecía que llevaba siglos encogida. Con parsimonia abrió los párpados y sus claros ojos se fijaron en la lámpara que sobre ella lucía esplendorosa. Extrañada, miró hacia un lado y sus ojos se enfrentaron a una espaciosa habitación en tonos melocotón con muebles claros y alegres.

Sin entender dónde estaba, se sentó en la cama de sábanas claras y revueltas, y casi gritó cuando se vio vestida únicamente con un top rosa y un culote.

Sin tiempo que perder, tiró de las sábanas, se puso de pie y se tapó con ellas mientras oía el silbido de alguien y el sonido de la ducha.

Lo último que recordaba era el golpe con el coche. La nieve. El guapo futbolista famoso. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

Primero se apoyó en la pared y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. Quizá asomándose al exterior entendería qué hacía allí. Pero al mirar y ver un amplio jardín desconocido para ella, murmuró:

—¿Dónde narices estoy?

—Buenas tardes, bombón —dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Con rapidez, Serena se dio la vuelta, y su mandíbula se desencajó al ver salir del baño, vestido únicamente con una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura, a..., a..., a...¡Darien Chiba! ¡El futbolista!

Le vio caminar con soltura por la habitación mientras, sin palabras, observaba cómo las gotas de su pelo resbalaban por su espalda hasta fundirse con la toalla. Sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar, le siguió con la mirada, hasta que de pronto vio que se quitaba la toalla y se quedaba como Dios le trajo al mundo ante ella.

«¡Guau, qué cuerpazo tiene! Ésos sí que son unos increíbles oblicuos.»

Tan petrificada estaba por aquella visión que no se pudo mover. Casi no podía respirar, pero disfrutó de lo que le ofrecía sin ningún pudor el futbolista, en tanto la boca se le resecaba por momentos.

—Cariño —dijo él mientras se ponía unos _boxers_ negros—, ha llamado tu madre y ha dicho que llegará un poco más tarde.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí.

—¿Que ha llamado mi madre? —preguntó de nuevo, perpleja.

Darien, tras sonreír, se acercó a ella, que reculó interponiendo la cama entre los dos.

—Sí —dijo—. Ha llamado mientras dormías. Por lo visto, ha salido del gimnasio y se va a tomar un café con su amiga Paqui.

Con la cabeza a mil, Serena pensó que debía de tratarse de una broma. Su madre no salía sola de casa si no era con ella, y menos iría al gimnasio. Odiaba hacer gimnasia. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a aquel adonis, cuya tableta de chocolate era de la mejor calidad, éste saltó por encima de la cama y, atrapándola contra la pared, dijo mientras acercaba su boca peligrosamente a la de ella:

—¿Te he dicho ya que hoy estás especialmente preciosa y apetecible?

Y sin más la besó. Le devoró la boca con tal vehemencia que Serena sintió que iba a desmayarse. Durante unos segundos perdió la noción del tiempo. Nunca la habían besado así, o mejor ¡nunca se había dejado besar así!

Darien era pecaminoso, caliente, morboso, y eso la excitó. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Ella no era de ese tipo de chica. Pero su cuerpo, deseoso de ser explorado por él, simplemente se relajó y disfrutó. No obstante, cuando el calor la iba a hacer explotar, le dio tal empujón que Darien cayó directamente sobre la cama. A él la situación debía parecerle divertida porque sonrió y le preguntó, mirándola con morbo:

—¿Te has levantado hoy juguetona?

Asustada por cómo la miraba y por lo que aquel tórrido beso le había hecho sentir, agarró con la mano un portarretratos y gritó, dispuesta a tirárselo a la cabeza y a resolver aquello.

—¿Se puede saber qué hago yo aquí medio desnuda, y por qué me has besado así?

Sorprendido, Darien la miró y, echándose hacia atrás su mojado y largo pelo oscuro, murmuró mientras recorría con deleite aquel cuerpo digno de adoración.

—Lo de medio desnuda creo que lo voy a resolver ahora mismo, y tranquila, que te voy a besar todavía mejor. Ven aquí.

—Ni lo pienses —siseó, mirándole con gesto furioso.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Darien se levantó y de un tirón la atrajo hacia él. Dos segundos después, la tenía tumbada en la cama a su merced. A Serena le faltaba el aire. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo aquel loco? Y sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras él la besaba con deleite el cuello, abrió la boca y le mordió la oreja.

—¡Ahhhh...! —gritó Darien.

La respuesta fue inmediata. El joven cesó y, quitándose de encima de ella, la miró enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. ¡Maldita sea, cariño, me has mordido!

Serena, al verse libre, se levantó de la cama, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba en la mano el portarretratos. Iba a lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero miró antes la fotografía y se quedó de piedra. Era de ella y Darien, besándose y ¡vestidos de novios!

—¡Oh, Diossssssssss...! ¡Oh, Diosssssssssss! —gimió, con los ojos como platos.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé —sonrió él, olvidándose del mordisco—. Siempre te ha gustado esa foto de nuestra boda, y cada vez que la ves lloras.

A punto de un ataque de ansiedad, Serena fue a preguntar sobre aquello de «¡nuestra boda!» cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y su sobrino, Sammy, aquel que adoraba por encima de todo, entró corriendo y gritando, se tiró a los brazos del futbolista.

—Tito..., titooooooooooo, ¿vamos a jugar al fútbol?

Darien sonrió y asintió.

—Claro, maestro Pokémon. Estoy esperando a que tu tía se centre, deje de morder y termine de vestirse.

—¿La tita te ha mordido? —preguntó el crío, alucinado.

—Sí, colega. Se ha levantado con hambre de la siesta y casi me come —asintió Darien, haciendo reír al niño mientras le dejaba en el suelo.

Ver a su sobrino con aquella expresión de felicidad y el balón debajo del brazo a Serena le puso el mundo del revés. ¿Desde cuándo su sobrino jugaba al fútbol? Durante los últimos años había intentado que el niño jugara con ella a otra cosa que no fueran las maquinitas y nunca lo había conseguido. Pero más que eso lo que la sorprendió fue que aquel enano inseguro se tirara a los brazos de un desconocido y le llamara _tito_.¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Decidida a acabar con aquella locura, se acercó al crío y le asió de la mano.

—Vamos, Sammy. Regresamos a casa. Esta estúpida broma se ha acabado.

—¡¿Broma?! —preguntaron al unísono Darien y el niño.

—Pero bueno, ¡basta ya! —protestó Serena. Y mirando a su alrededor gritó—: ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?¿Qué hace aquí mi sobrino? ¿Y qué es eso de que te llame _tito_?

—Tita, ésta es nuestra casa y hoy tenemos una fiesta de... ¡Huy, tito, se me ha escapado! —dijo de pronto el niño con cara de susto.

—¿Nuestra casa? ¿Fiesta? ¡¿Tito?! —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Darien, con una sonrisa que le indicó al niño que no pasaba nada, le guiñó el ojo, y volviéndose hacia su alocada mujer, dijo:

—Vale, bombón. Me has atrapado. Esta noche he organizado una fiesta para celebrar que justamente hoy hace un año que me salté un semáforo en ámbar, dejé como un acordeón a tu _Arturo_ y nos conocimos.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y Serena soltó al niño, que rápidamente se cobijó junto a Darien. La joven se sentó sobre la enorme y mullida cama bajo el atento examen del hombre y el niño, que se miraban asombrados. ¿Un año? ¿Se conocían desde hacía un año y ya se habían casado? Levantando la mano derecha se pellizcó el brazo izquierdo, y después, la cara, e incluso se tiró del pelo. Necesitaba sentir dolor para saber que estaba despierta.

Darien, preocupado por las extrañas cosas que hacía Serena, se acercó a ella y le retiró con mimo un mechón de la cara.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras mal? —le preguntó.

Serena levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar casada con aquel hombre y no recordar nada? Era Darien Chiba. Un futbolista ruso, atractivo y sexy. Finalmente, para que dejara de mirarla de aquella manera, la joven le dedicó una sonrisa y murmuró:

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —Y levantándose de la cama, sonrió también a su sobrino, que seguía tomado de la mano de Darien, y dijo—: Creo que me voy a duchar. Una ducha seguro que me viene bien.

Mirando a su alrededor, Serena vio cuatro puertas. ¿Cuál sería el baño? Al fin, optó por la de su derecha, aunque no llegó a abrirla.

—¿Por qué quieres abrir la puerta del armario? —oyó que decía su sobrino.

—¿Hay algún problema porque la abra? —respondió Serena, volviéndose hacia él.

—No, tita, pero la ducha está aquí.

Y soltándose de la mano del futbolista, el crío fue hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió.

—Gracias, genio —resopló ella, caminando hacia allí.

Darien, que observaba la situación, sonrió. Su vida había cambiado gratamente desde que Serena y su familia habían aparecido en su vida. Ella, su mujer, era el centro de su mundo y verla sonreír era lo que más le gustaba. Por ello, y como ya conocía sus caras, al advertir el gesto con el que miraba al niño, optó por tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le decía:

—Vamos, colega. Demos unos toques a la pelota antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados. —Y luego, mirando a su mujer, añadió—: Y tú, bombón, ponte guapa, aunque más de lo que eres creo que será imposible.

Entonces, el futbolista le dio un suave beso a la joven en los labios y desapareció de la habitación, dejándola sola y terriblemente desconcertada.

Diez minutos después, y tras una estupenda ducha, Serenma regresó de nuevo a la habitación. Aquella estancia era de revista. Grande, espaciosa y decorada con gusto. Atraída como un imán se acercó hasta una chimenea para observar los retratos que había en la repisa. Aquéllas eran fotos de ella y el futbolista en actitud cariñosa ante la Torre Eiffel, el Big Ben y en Las Vegas. Incluso había fotos de su madre y el pequeño.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró, sentándose en la cama con uno de los retratos en la mano.

Sonó un móvil. _Corazón latino_. «¡Mi móvil!», pensó, y lo tó rápidamente.

—¡Holaaaaaaa, linda!, contigo quería hablar yo.

Serena la reconoció al instante. Era su amiga Mina. Con seguridad ella la ayudaría a aclarar todo aquello.

—Mina..., escucha, yo...

—No, escúchame tú a mí —la interrumpió la otra—: Como vuelvas a decirle al idiota de Armand dónde estoy, te juro que no te volveré a hablar el resto de tu vida. Te dije que no lo quiero volver a ver. Que no lo quiero oír. Lo odio. Me has oído. ¡Lo odio!

Sorprendida, Serena preguntó:

—¡¿Armand?! ¿Qué Armand?

—Mira, guapa, que él sea tonto y, como dice la canción de la grandísima Jurado, un estúpido engreído vale..., pero que tú te hagas la tonta me deja sin palabras. —Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, prosiguió—: Sabes que el otro día corté con él y no pienso volver a picar por mucho que me guste o lo necesite. Me da igual si es el mejor amigo de tu maridito o...

—¿Mi maridito?¡ ¿Has dicho _maridito_?! —gritó Serena.

Mina, un tanto perpleja, interrumpió su retahíla y afirmó:

—Sí, tu maridito, _usease_, ese con el que te casaste hace unos seis meses, que está más bueno que un Donuts bombón y que te tiene en palmitas consiguiendo que todas tus amigas, entre las que me incluyo, te odiemos cada día más.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena gimió. Pero ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

Mina, al oír cómo su amiga murmuraba a través del teléfono, le preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora con tanto murmullo?

—No sé quién soy...

—Sí, claro..., y yo me llamo Beyoncé —se mofó.

—No sé quién es él... No sé qué hago aquí... No recuerdo haberme casado con él.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —gritó Mina.

—Que no me acuerdo de nada que no seas tú, mi madre o mi sobrino —repitió, desesperada—. Y..., y estoy aquí sentada en una preciosa habitación recién salida de la ducha y no sé quién es el hombre con el que supuestamente estoy casada. ¡Oh Dios! Pero ¿cuándo me he casado?

—¡Huy, linda!, ¿te has dado un golpe en la ducha?

—¡No lo séeeeeee!

—Te lo has debido dar porque no recordar quién es tu marido ¡es terrible! —ironizó—. Ya quisieran muchas recordar lo que tú no recuerdas.

—Mi sobrino lo abraza y lo llama _tito_ —prosiguió Serena sin escucharla—. Veo fotos de él y de mí besándonos en cientos de sitios y no sé cuándo me las hice. Dice que mi madre se ha ido al gimnasio con su amiga Paqui cuando eso no lo ha hecho en su vida, y ahora tú, mi amiga, la única persona que me puede ayudar a entender qué está ocurriendo, me llama y me confirma que estoy casada con él, y yo..., yo... ¡no recuerdo nada!

Mina reaccionó rápidamente y dijo antes de colgar:

—En media hora estoy en tu casa. Y por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que me acabas de decir a mí, o vas directa a la López Ibor.

Tras colgar, Serena suspiró. Al menos alguien acudía en su ayuda. Al sentir un escalofrío se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba vestirse. Miró a su alrededor y vio junto a la puerta del baño la puerta del supuesto armario. Con desgana se dirigió a ella, y al abrirla, se iluminó una estancia que la dejó sin habla.

Ante ella tenía el vestidor más impresionante que nunca había visto. Era igualito al que Mr. Big le encargaba a Carrie Bradshaw en la película _Sexo and the City_. Blanquito, reluciente y todo ordenadito. Sin que pudiera remediarlo, entró y comprobó que a su izquierda toda la ropa era de hombre, y a su derecha, de mujer. Impresionada, tocó la tela de las prendas hasta que llegó a un vestido de noche de color plata.

—¡Guau, un Victorio y Lucchinooooooooooo! —exclamó.

Durante un rato disfrutó de la visión de aquellos maravillosos atuendos, y de repente, sus ojos dieron con unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto; no, altísimo.

—No puede ser... ¿Unos Manolos?

Los tomó y se los calzó. Resultaba increíble que fueran de su número. Pues claro, si se suponía que eran suyos, ¿cómo no iban a ser de su número? Caminó por el vestidor y sonrió al comprobar lo cómodos que eran aquellos fabulosos y caros zapatos; entonces, su vista se clavó en un vestido de raso rojo.

Cinco minutos después, ante un enorme espejo, Serena se miraba boquiabierta. El vestido le quedaba como un guante y con aquellos zapatos el conjunto era de escándalo. De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Vida..., ya he vueltooooooooooo —oyó.

¡Su madre! Ella le aclararía todo aquel lío. Se quitó los zapatos con rapidez, salió del vestidor y, al verla, se quedó patitiesa.

—¿Mamá...?, ¿eres tú?

Una mujer con la misma cara que su madre le sonreía vestida con un chándal azul.

—¡Claro, vida! —Pero al ver cómo su hija la miraba se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó, corriendo hacia el espejo—: ¡Ay, ay!, ¡no me lo digas! No me queda bien lo que me he hecho en la peluquería.

—Mamá, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

Frente al espejo, Ikuko se lo tocó con coquetería y dijo:

—He ido con Conchita a...

—¡¿Conchita?! ¿Quién es Conchita?

Sorprendida por cómo la miraba, la mujer recordó que su nieto le había dicho que la tita se había levantado extraña.

—La muchacha que has contratado para que me acompañe —respondió. Y al ver que Serena ni parpadeaba, continuó—: Pues como te decía he ido con Conchita a la peluquería y...

—¿Has ido a la peluquería sin mí? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, asombrada.

La mujer agarró a su hija del brazo con amor. La besó en la mejilla y, tras admirar lo bien que le quedaba aquel vestido rojo, murmuró con cariño:

—Lo sé, vida..., lo sé. Ya sé que tú me llevas encantada donde yo quiera, pero por fin me he dado cuenta de que te mereces que no te atosigue. Además, con Conchita me encanta salir a la calle, y voy muy segura en su coche. Tan segura como contigo.

Se había quedado atónita, y cuando fue a decir algo, su madre se le adelantó:

—Y oye..., tengo que decirte que incluso, a veces, Conchita me empieza a sobrar. He conocido un par de amigas en el gimnasio y cualquier día me voy con ellas de parranda.

Tal vivacidad a Serena le hinchó el corazón. Aquélla sí que era su madre. La mujer que antaño había conocido. No la mujer deprimida que la abrumaba. Por ello, fue incapaz de no sonreír, y bromeó:

—¿Tú, de parranda...? ¡Mamáaaaaaaa!

—Ni mamá ni memé. Creo que ya he guardado suficiente luto por tu padre, y gracias a Darien y las conversaciones que mantengo con él, me he dado cuenta de que la vida continúa y yo he de seguir adelante, por ustedes y en especial por el pequeño. —Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar—. Además, Ágata, una de las amigas que he conocido en el gimnasio, me ha invitado a irme con ella a Benidorm. Es viuda como yo; tiene un apartamento allí y me ha comentado que se lo pasa genial cada vez que va. Y mira..., creo que aceptaré. Sammy está bien atendido aquí con ustedes y quizá me pueda escapar unos días.

—Me encanta verte así, mamá —asintió, emocionada.

—¡Aisss, hija...!, desde que apareció Darien en nuestras vidas todo ha cambiado. Me satisface muchísimo ver cómo ese muchacho te quiere y se desvive por ti, cómo adora a Sammy y cómo me respeta y cuida de mí. Y en cuanto a mi cabello —dijo al comprobar que su hija la observaba—, me he animado y se acabaron las canas. ¿Te gusta?

—Estás estupenda. Pareces veinte años más joven.

—¡Aisss, no me seas exagerada! —rió la mujer. Y viendo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le preguntó—: Pero, vida, ¿por qué me miras así?

Sobrecogida y emocionada por ver a su madre sonreír como llevaba años sin hacerlo, la abrazó; era incapaz de decirle lo que le ocurría, así que comentó:

—Es que me encanta verte así, mamá. Me encanta.

Durante un rato, Ikuko le contó a su hija cientos de cosas que ésta escuchó con atención. Le habló de lo maravilloso que era Darien con el niño y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Sin querer romper ese momento tan especial, Serena sólo sonreía.

Cuando su madre se marchó de la habitación y se quedó sola sentada sobre la cama, no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cuál era su vida? ¿La de antes, o la de ahora? Intentó tranquilizarse y centrarse, pero le duró poco. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—¡Hola, linda! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Vamos a ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Con los ojos como platos, Serena miró a la joven que acababa de entrar y gritó:

—¡Mina!... Pero..., pero... ¿qué te ha pasado?

Su amiga la miró sorprendida y corrió hacia el espejo que había a su derecha.

—No me jorobes que ya me he manchado el vestido. Si es que soy la reina de la mancha —dijo. Pero al mirarse y ver que no tenía mancha alguna, le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Serena, tragando saliva, la señaló.

—Estás..., estás ¿embarazada?

Con cariño, Mina se tocó su abultada panza y, sonriendo, asintió.

—Pues sí, cariño..., de seis meses y dos semanas para ser más exactos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te acabas de dar cuenta hoy?

Cada vez más desconcertada, Serena se sentó en la cama y, tapándose la cara, murmuró:

—¡Dios mío!, creo que me estoy volviendo loca... Nada de esto puede ser real, ¿o sí?

—Pues no es por jorobarte, pero tengo que decirte que esto está pasando, que tú eres real y que mi embarazo también lo es.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada?

—¿De verdad necesitas que te explique cómo me he quedado embarazada? —preguntó con sorna Mina.

—¡Ay, no!

—Oye..., si tú lo necesitas —dijo, haciéndola reír—, ¡no hay problema! Rápidamente me meto en el ajo y te cuento cómo el idiota de Armand consiguió convencerme para que tuviera un hijo con él y...

—¿Me dijiste que Armand era el mejor amigo de Darien, no?

—Sí, hija, sí. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo y mi perdición.

—¡Ay, Mina..., cuánto lo siento!

Mina sonrió y, desconcertándola como siempre, afirmó:

—Yo, no. Este bebé es un niño muy deseado y estoy convencida de que me hará muy feliz. Y ahora, vamos a ver, cuéntame qué te pasa y por qué estás tan rara.

Sin tiempo que perder, Serena le contó que lo último que recordaba era la mañana del desayuno en el centro comercial donde habían encontrado a aquel Papá Noel que concedía deseos y el accidente posterior con el coche.

—Pues recuerdas, ni más ni menos, lo que pasó. Anda que no nos reímos tú y yo cuando me contaste que habías conocido a un tal _Lobo Feroz_, y nos acordamos de que le habías pedido a Papá Noel un lobo, no un príncipe.

—¡Es ciertooooooo...! —asintió Serena, sorprendida—. Recuerdo eso.

—Lo que me parece muy fuerte es que no recuerdes nada más.

—Y tanto... Yo estoy enloquecida.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de este último año?

—Nada.

—Ni siquiera tus buenos momentos con tu maridito. Ya sabes..., sexo, lujuria y desenfreno.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—No me jorobes, linda, que me has dicho mil veces que éste ha sido el mejor año de tu vida.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Serena, que retirándose su claro pelo de los ojos, se mofó:

—No me digas eso. ¡Qué mala suerte la mía! Para una cosa buena que me pasa y no la recuerdo.

Ambas rieron, y Mina, sentándose a su lado, comentó:

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda lo que dices que te pasa?

—¿A qué?

— A una película que protagoniza Nicolas Cage.

Serena asintió.

—Sí, _Family Man_, esa en la que se despierta en una familia que no es la suya y ve lo diferente que podría ser su vida si...

La puerta se abrió y apareció el sobrino de Serena. Estaba guapísimo vestido con aquel pantalón azul marino y aquella camisa de cuadritos azulados. Sus ojos se veían pizpiretos y llenos de vida.

—Tita..., ¿te queda mucho para bajar? —preguntó el crío.

—No, cariño. Ven y dame un beso.

El pequeño corrió hasta sus brazos y tirándose sobre ella la abrazó y la besó. Aquella cercanía y el suave olor de su piel a Serena la tranquilizaron, y más cuando el niño, al separarse de ella, dijo mirando a las dos jóvenes:

—¿A que no saben adónde me va a llevar un día de éstos el tito? —Al ver que ambas esperaban una contestación, gritó, abriendo los brazos—: ¡A jugar a casa de Peruru y Hotaru

Serena no sabía quiénes eran Peruru y Hotaru, y mirando a Mina en busca de una respuesta, ésta dijo:

—¡Oh!, a casa de los hijos de Zafiro Black , compañero de equipo de Darien y Armand.

Serena asintió. Ahora ya sabía de quiénes hablaban.

—Eso es fantástico, cariño. ¿Y a qué van a jugar? —dijo, sonriendo.

—No lo sé..., pero me encanta jugar con ellos. Son muy divertidos.

Entonces, el niño se bajó de sus brazos, e igual que había entrado se marchó. Serena miró a su amiga.

—¡Ay, Dios!, cómo me gusta verlo tan feliz. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué ha pasado para que Sammy esté así?

Mina, intentando entender lo que le ocurría a su amiga, contestó:

—Creo que Sammy necesitaba un cambio. Recuerdo lo tímido que era hace un año, pero chica, fue casarte con Darien, mudarte a esta casa y cambiarle de colegio, y el niño es otro.

—Es que..., es que se lo ve feliz.

—Bueno..., desde mi humilde punto de vista, creo que Darien es el gran artífice de todo. Él se ocupa de llevarlo y traerlo del colegio, y eso a Sammy parece que lo motiva para todo, incluso para relacionarse con la gente. Piensa que antes el niño apenas salía de casa si no era contigo. Tu madre...

—Bueno..., bueno, mi madre —rió Serena—, cuando ha aparecido, me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Has visto qué color de pelo se ha puesto?

—No. ¿Se ha teñido el pelo? —preguntó, sorprendida, Mina.

—Ya te digo... Negro..., negro..., negro, y está guapísima. Y cuando me ha contado que sale de casa y va al gimnasio, y que hasta incluso tiene una amiga que la ha invitado de parranda a Benidorm...

—Mira, _bombón _—se mofó Mina—, intenta recordar todo lo bueno que ha sido tu vida desde que Darien entró en ella. Él es el verdadero artífice de que Sammy y tu madre estén como están. —Al ver su cara de susto, prosiguió—: Vale..., no te asustes. Yo estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites, y ahora venga, bajemos a la fiesta. Seguro que tu guapo maridito te está esperando.

—¡Ay, Dios!, pero cómo voy yo a poder... si... yo...

—Podrás. Venga, ponte los Manolos rojos que compramos el otro día para este precioso vestido y bajemos.

Asombrada porque Mina supiera de la existencia de los Manolos, entró en el vestidor y, tras ponerse los zapatos, salió con la inseguridad instalada en la cara. Llegaron al salón tomadas de la mano, y aunque Mina intentó soltarse cuando varios amigos se acercaron, la otra no se lo permitió. Después de saludar a varias personas a las que Serena no recordaba, Mina se tensó y siseó:

—Anda, mira..., ahí están tu maridito y mi ex novio.

Serena clavó la mirada en su marido. Darien estaba imponente con aquel traje oscuro y su pelo moreno cayéndole sobre los hombros. Era el hombre que toda mujer quisiera para ella. Guapo, sexy, atractivo y deportista.

—¡Madre mía! —susurró, pasmada.

—Eso digo yo: ¡madre mía! —asintió Mina, repasando a su ex de arriba abajo. Pero volviéndose hacia su amiga, preguntó—: ¿En serio que no recuerdas que ese pedazo de hombre es tu marido?

—Y tan en serio.

Darien y Armand, al reparar en su presencia, sonrieron, y tras comentar algo entre ellos, caminaron hacia las jóvenes. Mina, al ver que su ex se acercaba y que la miraba con aquellos ojos que la dejaban K.O., dijo para sorpresa de todos:

—Mira, Armand..., por tu bien, no te acerques a mí, o te juro por lo más sagrado que...

No pudo decir más porque Armand la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Cuando se separó de ella, le aclaró:

—Se acabó. Te quiero, y si tú quieres que nos casemos en Venecia el Día de los Enamorados porque te parece romántico, allí nos casaremos.

Serena, boquiabierta, miró a su amiga. ¡Venecia y el Día de los Enamorados! Eso también lo recordaba, y se alegró al ver cómo Mina sonreía con cara de tonta.

—Este vestido te sienta maravillosamente bien.

Aquella voz. Aquel acento. Aquella intimidad hizo que se pusiera como un tomate. Él sonrió. Le encantaba ver cómo su mujercita, aun habiendo pasado algo de tiempo, seguía sonrojándose en ocasiones cuando se acercaba a ella. Y dispuesto a ganarse uno de sus besos, la tomó por la cintura y susurró:

—No veo el momento de estar solos tú y yo, bombón.

Incapaz de respirar, Serena parpadeó, y tras dejarse besar, algo que le gustó mucho, preguntó:

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme continuamente _bombón_?

La miró, ufano, y susurró en su oído:

—Porque eres dulce, tentadora y tienes un sabor maravilloso. Además, porque siempre te ha gustado que te llamara así, ¿lo has olvidado?

Al sentir el cosquilleo de su voz y su ardiente mirada asintió, y mientras notaba que un extraño calor, llamado _excitación_, se apoderaba de ella, murmuró:

—¡Oh, sí...!, lo recuerdo.

A partir de ese momento, Serena se dejó llevar y no fue difícil. Cenó rodeada de su familia y amigos, y todos parecían estar felices. Sentada junto a Darien, observó que éste se desvivía por su sobrino y hacía sonreír a su madre. Eso le agradó, aunque más le gustó ver cómo la miraba y que cada vez que se cruzaba con ella la besaba con amor.

Aquella noche, cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Serena estaba nerviosa. Estar a solas con Darien significaba sexo, y eso a ella la tenía en un sin vivir. Cuando él entró en la habitación, se sintió chiquitita, y cuando él la abrazó y la besó, se sintió especial. Incapaz de parar el arrebato de pasión que Darien le hacía sentir, decidió no pensar y disfrutar del momento. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y sonrieron, y cuando ella notó que él metía las manos bajo el vestido de raso y se lo subía creyó explotar. Dispuesta a jugar, acercó su boca a la de él y le mordió el labio inferior, algo que a éste le encantó. Cuando las manos de él llegaron hasta el tanga, de pronto se oyó una voz:

—Tita..., tito..., voy a vomitar.

Ambos se paralizaron, y al mirar hacia la puerta vieron al niño allí parado y con la cara de un tono verde. Sin tiempo que perder, los dos se levantaron y le llevaron hasta el baño.

Una vez el niño vomitó, Darien llamó al médico de urgencias, y Serena le puso el termómetro. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el vómito siempre iba acompañado de placas en la garganta y fiebre. Y así fue. Después de ponerle varias veces el termómetro digital, éste indicó que Sammy tenía 39 de fiebre, y el doctor, después de visitarlo, diagnosticó placas en la garganta.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, una vez que el doctor se hubo marchado y tras haberle dado el Dalsy a Sammy, los tres descansaban sobre la enorme cama mientras Darien le contaba al pequeño un cuento sobre una bruja de su tierra llamada Matriuska.

—Pero tito, las brujas siempre son malas.

—No necesariamente, maestro Pokémon —dijo riendo el futbolista, lo que hizo sonreír a Serena—. Nadia cree en la magia de la Navidad. Además, si te fijas, Matriuska, aunque es la bruja de la Navidad, es buena. Ella ayuda a la pequeña Nadia a superar sus temores. Gracias a ella, Nadia empieza a ir al colegio sin miedo a que nadie la llame fea por tener el pelo azul.

—Es verdad... —Y mirándole con ojos somnolientos, el pequeño susurró—: Ella ayuda a Nadia como tú me has ayudado a mí a no preocuparme por no poder correr tan de prisa como los otros niños. Y también me has ayudado a aprender a dar toques con el balón.

—Claro —rió Darien, divertido—. ¿Y recuerdas qué había que pensar para lograr los propósitos?

El niño asintió.

—Yo creo y lo deseo. Yo creo que lo voy a conseguir.

—¡Exacto! —aplaudió el futbolista.

Al escuchar aquello a Serena se le encogió el corazón. Ése era un tema tabú. Sammy siempre se había sentido inferior al resto de los niños por la cojera que le había quedado a consecuencia del accidente que tuvo con sus padres siendo un bebé. Darien, sin percatarse de que a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, prosiguió:

—Te recuerdo, maestro Pokémon, que tú me ayudaste a mí a conseguir una cita con tu tita y a aprender a jugar a la PlayStation. —Sorprendida al enterarse de eso, Serena sonrió, y él, tras guiñarle un ojo, continuó—: Todos, seamos mayores o pequeños, tenemos la obligación de ayudar a quien lo necesita. Tú necesitabas creer en ti para saber que puedes hacer lo mismo que los demás niños, y tú me ayudaste a mí en lo que yo necesitaba. ¿O acaso has olvidado que me soplaste lo de las flores aquel día?

—Es verdad. A la tita le gustan las margaritas blanquitas —sonrió el peque, bostezando.

Diez minutos después, y tras una charla en la que Serena se limitó a escuchar al pequeño, éste se durmió, y Darien la vio bostezar. El futbolista, con cariño, le posó una mano sobre la cabeza, la enredó en su pelo y comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

—¡Oh Dios!, me encanta.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué te crees que lo hago? —dijo él, riendo. Y viendo su gesto de placer, murmuró—: Tenía otros planes más placenteros contigo, pero... con el pequeño aquí...

—Mejor durmamos —cortó, asustada, y se acercó a su sobrino.

—Sí..., es lo mejor, cielo. Mañana tengo un día de locos.

—¿Qué pasa mañana? —le preguntó, y se acaloró al imaginar los planes de Darien.

—Por la mañana tengo que ir con el equipo al hospital La Milagrosa a entregar regalos a los niños, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Ay Dios!, es verdad —mintió ella.

—A las dos tenemos comida en el club y a las cinco entrega de premios de las peñas. Creo que estaré aquí sobre las ocho. ¡Justo para la cena de Nochebuena!

—¿Mañana es Nochebuena?

—Y viene Papá Noel. ¿También lo has olvidado?

Al ver su melosa y cariñosa sonrisa, finalmente ella sonrió.

—No, no lo he olvidado.

—Por cierto, bombón —dijo riendo a modo de provocación—, ¿has sido buena este año? Ya sabes que Papá Noel mira mucho eso antes de dejar los regalos.

—Pues... creo que sí. Pero eso más que yo lo tienes que decir tú.

—Has sido perfecta, mi amor —murmuró con su particular acento—. Perfecta.

Ella le miró y sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, preguntó:

—Darien, ¿eres feliz?

El futbolista asintió y la besó con la mirada desde la distancia.

—Como nunca lo he sido en mi vida, bombón.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —afirmó él—. Tú fuiste el año pasado mi mejor regalo de Navidad. Es más, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Con el vello de punta por aquella respuesta, Serena se incorporó, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Gracias, Darien —susurró.

Él sonrió, y segundos después, en tanto seguía mirándole aún a los ojos, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena se despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Rápidamente buscó una bata o algo que ponerse, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y bajó al comedor. Al entrar en la sala vio a su sobrino tirado sobre la alfombra jugando a la PlayStation, mientras su madre leía con tranquilidad un libro sentada en el sillón.

Disfrutó de la compañía de ellos en un ambiente distendido, y cuando llegó la noche y Darien apareció, se sorprendió al ver que ella, gustosa, se tiraba a sus brazos. Felices y dichosos, los cuatro disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena de Nochebuena. Ikuko se había preocupado de hacer su riquísimo cordero, y todos se rechuparon los dedos.

Alrededor de las once convencieron a Sammy para que se marchara a la cama. Papá Noel podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y si lo encontraba despierto, se iría y no dejaría regalos. Al principio, el niño se resistió, pero finalmente Ikuko, decidida a dejar a su hija y a su yerno a solas, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Darien miró a su preciosa mujer.

—Sígueme —le dijo.

Divertida, le siguió, y ambos fueron hasta el garaje. Al encender la luz, Serena se sorprendió al ver un rincón lleno de paquetes de vistosos colores y lazos plateados.

—¿No me digas que todo eso es para Sammy? —preguntó, atónita.

Darien, feliz por el efecto causado en ella, la besó y respondió:

—Para él, para mi maravillosa suegra y para mi preciosa mujer.

De pronto, un ruidito atrajo la atención de Serena, y Darien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrió el todoterreno oscuro y de él sacó un cachorro de terrier. Al verlo, Serena murmuró, emocionada:

—¡Oh, Dios...! Cuando Sammy lo vea le va a dar algo. Lleva toda su vida queriendo tener un perrito.

—Lo sé, cielo..., lo sé.

Sobrecogida, acarició al animal, que le lamió las manos en agradecimiento a que lo mimara.

—Yo nunca le pude comprar un perrito. No tenía tiempo para ocuparme de uno más y...

—¡Chisss...!, no pienses en el pasado, cariño —susurró, abrazándola—. Piensa en el presente. Y el presente y lo que importa es ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo por lo que él decía, asintió. Darien tenía razón. En ese momento, importaba el presente y no quería pensar en otra cosa.

—Vamos —dijo Darien al notar que ella tenía escalofríos— . Llevemos los regalos al salón para que cuando se levante el maestro Pokémon sea terriblemente feliz.

—Creo que nos mimas demasiado —le comentó cargada ya con paquetes y mirándole.

Encantado y emocionado, Darien primero metió el perrito dentro de su caja y luego la besó.

—Me encanta mimarlos —dijo.

Durante un par de horas los dos se divirtieron de lo lindo en el comedor colocando todos los paquetes para la mañana del día siguiente. Había regalos para todos, y Serena se sorprendió al ver su letra en algunos envoltorios. Tras montar la bicicleta de Sammy y la cueva de los Gormiti, Serena comía un trozo de turrón de chocolate cuando Darien se tumbó sobre ella y la besó.

—¡Hummm, sabes dulce! —exclamó riendo él, y durante un rato disfrutaron de una intimidad que querían y necesitaban.

Cuando el ambiente se caldeó y desearon hacer algo más que besarse con pasión, Serena enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y éste, divertido, susurró:

—Señora Chiba, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos a nuestra habitación, o no respondo de mí ni de mis actos.

—¡Hummm...!, estoy deseando que no respondas de tus actos.

Darien, levantándose con una agilidad increíble del suelo con ella encima, comenzó a subir las escaleras entre besos y risas. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Serena le miró a los ojos y, tras darle un ardoroso beso, le dijo:

—Tengo que ir al baño.

—¡¿Ahora?!

—Sí..., ahora —afirmó riendo ella.

Sin querer soltarla, le pasó la lengua por el cuello.

—¿Te acompaño?

—¡Nooooo! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —respondió entre más risas.

Sin muchas ganas, la soltó, y repantingándose en la enorme cama, Darien se echó hacia atrás su cabello oscuro y murmuró con una peligrosa sonrisa:

—No tardes, bombón.

Al percibir la sensualidad que transmitían el tono de su voz y sus palabras, Serena se lanzó sobre él y lo besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Cariño, antes de que me eches de menos, ya estaré aquí.

Después de varios besos calientes, ella escapó de sus brazos y se alejó. Entró en el espacioso baño, cerró la puerta y, con las pulsaciones a mil, se dijo a sí misma en voz alta:

—¡Madre mía, cómo lo deseo!

Estaba nerviosa, histérica, sudada y excitada. Deseaba hacer el amor con el hombre que la hacía tan feliz y lo iba a hacer. No le cabía la menor duda. Al echarse agua en la cara notó una pequeña sacudida. Asustada, se agarró a la encimera del baño ¿Qué le ocurría? Dos segundos después y algo temblorosa, decidió darse una ducha rápida. Eso le vendría bien. Tras quitarse la camiseta de Darien y olerla, abrió la cabina y se metió. Pero al abrir la ducha y sentir el agua caer sobre su rostro, de nuevo todo su cuerpo se estremeció y...


	4. Chapter 3

—Señorita..., señorita —oyó de pronto.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero éstos parecían no querer responder. Sintió frío, mucho frío, mientras cientos de diminutas gotas caían sobre su cara.

—Señorita, ¿puede oírme?

Como pudo, asintió, y segundos después, fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Pero la visión la sorprendió. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres con chalecos amarillos que la observaban? Aturdida y algo confundida, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el interior de lo que parecía una ambulancia, sobre una camilla, cuando lo último que recordaba era el baño de Darien. ¡Darien! ¿Dónde estaba él?

—¿Está usted bien, señorita? —volvió a preguntar a su lado el chico del Samur que la observaba.

—Sí —asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven, tras guardar varios artilugios en una especie de maletín, respondió mientras su compañero salía de la ambulancia:

—La nieve ha originado un choque entre varios coches y usted viajaba en uno de ellos, ¿lo recuerda?

En ese momento, lo recordó todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando regresar al lugar que deseaba, pero al abrirlos comprobó que seguía allí. Todo había sido un sueño.

—No se preocupe. La magia de la Navidad la ha protegido —bromeó el del Samur.

—Sí, claro..., no lo dudo.

Una voz atrajo la mirada del personal del Samur, y el muchacho, tras asentir con la cabeza, miró a Serena y dijo:

—Espere aquí unos minutos; en seguida vuelvo.

Cerrando los ojos, Serena suspiró con resignación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso creer en la magia de la Navidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó a Darien, a ese hombre que en sus sueños la adoraba y le había hecho creer que existía un mundo mejor para ella y su familia. Conteniendo un sollozo, se tapó la cara y rememoró el cuento sobre la bruja Matriuska que él le había contado a su sobrino.

—Yo también creo y lo deseo —susurró sin que pudiera remediarlo— . Yo también creo que lo voy a conseguir.

Y cuando creía que aquella magia nunca regresaría, sintió que alguien enredaba una mano en su pelo.

—¡Eh..., hola!, ¿estás mejor?

Esa voz. Ese acento. Ese olor. Ese tacto. A punto del infarto, abrió los ojos. Darien, el hombre que en su sueño era el hombre ideal, estaba allí, observándola con cara de preocupación. Quiso gritar de satisfacción. Quiso chillar de gozo. Su deseo de Navidad se había hecho realidad. Incapaz de dejarle marchar, Serena le agarró de la mano y murmuró:

—Siento haber sido antes tan borde contigo.

La miró asombrado e intentó mantener las formas habida cuenta de su última conversación.

—No pasa nada, señorita —respondió el jugador—. A veces, yo...

—Sí..., sí pasa. En ocasiones, soy excesivamente gruñona y...

—La culpa ha sido mía.

—Te llamabas Darien, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió y asintió. Los cambios de humor de las mujeres no los entendía y los de aquélla, en particular, le desconcertaban. Pero algo en sus ojos le hizo intuir que ahora, en ese momento, lo miraba de otra manera.

—Sí, y tú te llamabas Serena —contestó.

Ambos sonrieron, y de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Serena murmuró:

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas _bombón_.

Entonces, el famoso futbolista soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, y ése fue el primer día del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
